deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Eggman
Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog media franchise. He previously fought Dr. Wily and his army in the 19th episode of Death Battle, Eggman VS Wily. He also fought Bowser in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bagura Vs Dr. Eggman * Dr. Eggman vs Bowser (Completed) * Dr. Eggman vs. Bowser Jr. * Dr. Eggman vs Darth Vader (Abandoned) * Donkey Kong vs Doctor Eggman * Dr Cortex Vs. Dr Eggman * Dr. Doom vs Dr. Eggman * Dr. Nefarious VS Dr. Eggman (Completed) * Dry Bowser VS Eggman Nega (Descendant of Dr. Eggman, completed) * Dr. Eggman vs Felonious Gru * Dr. Eggman vs Ganondorf (Abandoned) * Dr. Eggman vs Giovanni * Herbert P.Bear vs Dr. Eggman (Completed) * Iron Man vs Dr. Eggman * King K. Rool vs Dr. Eggman * Dr. Eggman vs Kingpin (Completed) * Dr. Eggman vs Lex Luthor (Abandoned) * Lord Dregg vs Dr Robotnik (Sonic SatAm variant, completed) * Mario VS Dr. Eggman * Dr. Eggman vs Max Profitt Haltmann * Megaman VS Dr. Eggman * Megamind vs Dr. Eggman * Pete VS Dr. Eggman (Completed) * Plankton vs Dr. Eggman * Shredder vs Dr Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog variant, completed) * Dr. Eggman VS Tron Bonne * Waluigi vs Dr. Eggman * Doctor Eggman vs Wile E. Coyote * Dr. Eggman vs Dr. Zomboss As Archie Eggman * Archie Eggman VS Paper Bowser Battles Royale * Bowser's Opponents Battle Royale * Shadow the Hedgehog Faction Royale * Video Games/Movies Villains Battle Royale With the Eggman Empire * Bowser Kingdom VS Eggman Empire With Archie Dr. Eggman * Bowser & Paper Bowser VS Dr. Eggman & Archie Dr. Eggman With Metal Sonic * Bowser and Bowser Jr. VS Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic (Completed) With Time Eater * Dialga vs Time Eater * Culex vs Time Eater Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) * Fawful (Super Mario Bros.) * Frieza (Dragon Ball) * Gorilla Grodd * Green Goblin (Marvel) * The Joker * King Dedede (Kirby) * Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) * Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) * Professor Pester (Viva Pinata) * Rick Sanchez (Rick & Morty) * Roman Torchwick (RWBY) * Unicron (Transformers) * Wario Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real Name: Ivo Robotnik *Height: 6'1" *Weight: 282 lbs. *I.Q.: Over 300 *PhD: Unknown and probably fake. *Ruler of the Eggman Empire. *Endorses Animal Cruelty. Robot Infantry *Motobug **High Speed Scouts *Caterkiller **Covered in defensive fights *Buzz Bomber **Quick Flyers with Laser Guns *E-1001 Egg Pawn **Impressive arsenal, but dumb *SWATbot **Well-Rounded, but fragile Egg Fleet Egg Fleet.png|The Egg Fleet Death Egg Robot.png|The Death Egg Robot *Composed of Hundreds of Flying Warships. *Mako Shark Gunship. *Sawfish Battleship. *Manta Ray Ship. *Egg Carrier. **Length: 2588 ft. **Numerous Missile Launchers. **Front-Mounted Laser Cannon. *EggRobo **Designed for Tactical tasks **Can Pilot vehicles *Silver Sonic **Can fly with Rocket Shoes **Powered by a Chaos Emerald *Mecha Sonic **Slower and tougher than Silver **Greater Focus on Firepower **Can Absorb and Use Chaos Energy *Mecha Knuckles **Fires Large Rockets *E-101 Beta Mk. II **Can fly and teleport **Homing missiles **Wide RoE laser beams *Shadow Android **Has Shadow's Physical abilities **Fires small rockets *Scratch and Grounder Metal Sonic *Top Speed: Mach 5 *255 cc 4 Valve Fusion Engine **Max Output - 55 ps/600 rpm **Max Torque - 7.54 kg-m/4000 rpm *Weaponry **Sonic's abilities **Black Shield **Chest Laser **Maximum Overdrive *Scan and Copy Ability Egg Mobile *A.K.A. 'Eggo-Matic' *Universal Compatibility *Attachable Wrecking Ball *2 Machine Guns *Mounts "Death Egg Robot" **Flight **Rocket Arms **Laser Cannon Death Battle Info (Fanon) Feats *Infiltrated Prison Island twice; one of the largest GUN barracks in the world. His second invasion allowed him to steal the 3 Chaos Emeralds and blow up the island. *Blew up half of the moon with the Space Colony Ark. **In Sonic X he rebuilt the moon to create an endless solar eclipse. *Created his own empire, metropolis and army of robots. *Conquered the world at the end of Sonic: The Dark Brotherhood. Faults *Losing streak against Sonic and the Freedom Fighters. *Some of his henchmen betray him; E-102 Gamma, Chaos, Metal Sonic, Shadow the Hedgehog, Grounder the Genius and E-123 Omega just to name a few. **As seen with Grounder the Genius and E-102 Gamma; this retaliation is due to Eggman's abusive treatment of his robots. *Most of his robots are idiots. *His high IQ is sometimes overshadowed by his hammy, clumsy, egotistical and insane personality. Trivia *In the American Classical and Archie canon; Robotnik was a good scientist (Ovi Kintobor, literally Ivo Robotnik backwards) who was experimenting with the Chaos Emeralds with the assistance of a friendly hedgehog. The experiment went out of control and the two characters were mutated; creating Sonic and Eggman. The reason why Eggman was egg-shaped is because the experiment fused him with a nearby rotten egg. *According to the Sonic SatAM Bible (a reference guide directly made by the writers); Robotnik is one of the only humans on Mobius because he accidentally time travelled into the future; where humans were replaced by Mobians. *Eggman was supposed to be the protagonist and wear pyjamas. His round shape was due to the fact that he initially had similar spinning and ball powers as Sonic before his concept was changed. *Robotnik once had the powers of Superman: SUPER ROBOTNIK. https://youtu.be/5nLhQRqv-fU *Eggman's profile in the instruction manual of Sonic Heroes states that Eggman is a feminist. *Dr. Robotnik makes a cameo appearance in the 2012 animated movie, Wreck-It Ralph, as a member of Bad-Anon, a support group for villains. Gallery SATAM.jpg|Dr. Robotnik in the SatAM version of "Sonic the Hedgehog". AoSTH.jpg|Dr. Robotnik in "The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog". Pingas.jpeg Dr.Eggman - Sonic Colors - (1).png Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Bosses Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Inventor Category:Japan Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Mecha wielder Category:Pilots Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic characters Category:Space explorers Category:Technology users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains